The present invention relates to transmission devices; and more particularly, as the inventive concepts are shown herein, to transmissions in which there is a substantial non-alignment of portions of the transmission.
Still further, the present invention relates to and provides novel and advantageous transmission means, which provide relatively simple and economical means for transmitting rotational power, especially for boats, by providing the accommodation of the substantial non-alignment along a boat's power shaft mechanism which interconnects the motor's output means and the boat's submerged propeller shaft.
Boats of various kinds, and whether of "inboard" or "outboard" nature, are especially a desired field of use of this invention; for boats may be considered as mechanisms of a relatively light-duty nature, and their use inherently requires that the power of their transmission-portions be rotationally transmitted from a source along a certain direction but delivered by the transmission to a rotational power-use in a substantially different direction.
With boats, those directions of rotational power requirements, respectively, are generally vertical (at the motor output) and generally horizontal (at the propeller); and these characteristics of use are particularly those of this invention's characteristics of advantageous accomplishment, i.e., in that the rotational power is transmitted between parts of the transmission whose non-alignment is as much as about 90 degress.